Le rescapé
by Nham
Summary: Défi n 64 du Poney Fringant : "une blessure".


Défi n°64 du Poney Fringant.

"Une blessure"

* * *

Le vieux Milo rangea le bocal vide sous son comptoir avec une dextérité étonnante. Il faut dire que son geste était presque devenu un réflexe pour lui au fil des décennies. Il salua ensuite de la main droite le jeune garçon qui quittait la boutique en chantonnant. Le soleil qui rentrait par les nombreux trous du mur sud tapait encore fort à cette heure. Milo se demandait pourquoi il persistait à rester encore ouvert l'après-midi en cette saison, d'autant plus que ses clients préféraient généralement la fraîcheur du matin. Même s'il habitait les bas-quartiers d'Umbar depuis des décennies, il ne s'était jamais vraiment habitué à la chaleur de la région. Il essuya une goutte de sueur qui lui coulait sur le menton et effleura sa cicatrice, souvenir de son premier jour en mer.

Il était alors très jeune, et s'était engagé un peu sur un coup de tête à bord du _Vermillon_ , l'un des navires de la grande flotte royale. Il n'était pas très éveillé à l'époque et il avait suffit qu'un autre gars bien habillé lui parle assez fort et lui promette l'immortalité pour le convaincre de s'engager. Malheureusement, n'ayant jamais mis les pieds sur un navire, il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une journée pour se prendre les pinceaux dans les bouts et tomber sur le pont la tête la première. Il y avait eu du sang partout, et même s'il était resté inconscient un certain temps, ses camarades lui avaient bien laissé le soin de tout nettoyer tout seul.

À cette heure-ci, se dit-il, plus personne n'arriverait. Milo se décida alors à fermer la boutique. Il fit soigneusement quatre pas à droite pour contourner le comptoir, puis cinq pas tout droit afin de rejoindre la porte qu'il ferma calmement. Il ne put toutefois se résoudre à aller se reposer et profita du temps qu'il avait pour ranger les marchandises en retard sur les étagères. Il alla attraper la caisse reçue la veille dans la remise et la porta devant l'étagère du fond. Milo était très exigeant avec ses fournisseurs et réclamait un soin particulier concernant l'emplacement des bocaux dans les caisses. Le rangement sur les étagères devait être optimisé à tout prix. Ses gestes sûrs lui permettaient ensuite de tout ranger assez rapidement. Bien entendu, il aurait été bien plus rapide, c'est à dire aussi rapide que n'importe quel autre pécore, s'il avait encore eu des yeux.

Une fois les terres occidentales bien en vue, le _Vermillon_ avait jeté l'ancre dès que possible et attendait les ordres de l' _Audacieux doré_ , le navire du seigneur Ar Pharazôn. Celui-ci avait bien dû débarquer depuis au moins deux heures lorsque le premier hurlement de marin brisa le calme de la matinée. À quelques mètres de Milo, un de ses compagnon tomba à la renverse les mains collées contre les oreilles. Milo n'eut même pas le temps d'envisager quoi que ce soit qu'il en vit deux autres tomber de la même manière. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour se rouler en boule sur le pont en pressant fort ses mains sur les oreilles, dans un réflexe de survie. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il vit la plupart des marins inanimés au sol, tandis que d'autres sortaient de la cale et des cabines affolés. En moins d'une minute, la panique avait envahi le bâtiment tout entier. Milo tenta d'attraper les autres navires de la flotte du regard, dans un étrange espoir de trouver un point d'ancrage dans ce désordre soudain. Cependant, ceux-ci ainsi que les terres lui parurent étrangement éloignés. Il regarda alors en bas à gauche afin de vérifier que le _Vermillon_ était toujours bien ancré car un navire peut se déplacer en mer, mais un continent… Milo releva les yeux : les terres avaient disparu. Pire, il ne voyaient plus que les voiles des autres navires. Non, c'était en réalité bien au-delà de ce qu'il avait jamais pu imaginer : les eaux montaient. Les siennes, et celles des autres. En même temps, mais séparément. Tout cela dépassait totalement sa raison. Il sentit la poussée tandis que l'océan élevait son navire dans les airs. Toujours cramponné à bâbord, Milo regarda en contrebas, aussi loin que sa vue lui permettait. Il lui sembla un instant voir les eaux se séparer, apercevoir la terre, puis la voir se séparer en deux elle-aussi. Puis ce fut ce qui lui explosa l'oreille gauche, ce qu'il allait appeler plus tard « le cri de la planète ». Puis ce fut le rayon de lumière qui jaillit du centre de la terre et qui le força à fermer les yeux. Et lorsque, naufragé, il rouvrit les paupières, il ne voyait plus rien.

Milo ne sut jamais par quel miracle il avait survécu. Peut-être les Dieux avaient-ils eu pitié de son idiotie et l'avaient épargné, ou peut-être que des compagnons eux-aussi rescapés l'avaient aidé et avaient péri les uns après les autres jusqu'au naufrage sur les côtes orientales. Ou alors s'agissait-il simplement d'un heureux hasard et de courants marins favorables. Mais là où d'autres que lui auraient vu dans cette seconde chance inespérée un prétexte à une destinée exceptionnelle, Milo avait lui choisit une vie de modeste, longue si possible. Et si son visage portait encore les stigmates de la colère divine, on le connaissait d'abord dans le quartier comme le vieux camelot aux épices. Et ça lui plaisait bien.


End file.
